fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
BO$$
"BO$$" is a song by American girl group Fifth Harmony, included on their first studio album, Reflection, which debuted on February 3, 2015. The song was released on July 7, 2014 as the lead single from the album. "BO$$" peaked at number 43 on the Billboard Hot 100, and was at the time their highest-peaking single following the number 76 peak of their debut single, "Miss Movin' On". Elsewhere it peaked at number 21 in the United Kingdom, number 12 in Scotland and also charted in Spain, Canada, Slovakia and the Czech Republic. The music video premiered the same day on MTV's website, and was later released to the group's Vevo channel a day later on June 8. The video was directed and choreographed by Fatima Robinson. BO$$ has now 2.9 million copies sold worldwide, and was certified platinum by the RIAA in 2015 alongside "Sledgehammer" and "Worth It". The song has been performed many times, including the 2014 MTV VMAs preshow, the Jimmy Kimmel Show, the Today Show and the Reflection and 7/27 Tours. Background Following the release in 2013 of five different versions of their first EP Better Together, Ally Brooke, Camila Cabello, Normani Kordei, Dinah Jane Hansen and Lauren Jauregui spent 2014 recording songs for their debut studio album Reflection. BO$$ was the first single released from the album on July 7, 2014. On May 30, 2014, Fifth Harmony played a teaser snippet of the track towards the end of their performance at the Kiss 108 FM Concert in Boston. The song was confirmed for their debut album shortly afterwards, released February 3, 2015. Speaking to MTV, Fifth Harmony stated that “The whole point of this song is for girls who are our age to turn it on and feel confident and empowered because at this age being insecure is such a normal, common thing. So I think when you turn that song on, feel sexy and feel good about yourself.” On the Today Show where the girl group performed the single live for the first time in its entirety, they said of the song, "We feel like so many people are kind of competitive with one another and we want to bring everyone together and have people encourage one another. That's what it's all about." Critical response Brie Hiramine of J-14 Magazine gave a positive review, saying, "Fifth Harmony's new single 'BO$$' sounded pretty fierce when we heard a short snippet of the song last month, but now we can confirm that the group has ramped up their fierceness levels. "BO$$" is all about being an independent woman, and we can definitely get behind that!" James Dinh of SheKnows also gave the track a positive review, saying: "Fifth Harmony is ready to show off their grown and sexy side or, at least, their record company is. Just like many girl groups that have come before them, the product of 2012's X Factor is back with their new single, 'BO$$,' and an image that is just a bit more feisty than when they released last year's Better Together EP." Carolyn Menyes of Music Times gave a positive review, saying, "Filled with urban music influences, 'BO$$' shows a markedly more mature Fifth Harmony, with tribal beats swooping beneath the track's female-powered flare. Full of keen pop culture references (the song also name checks Kanye West, Kim Kardashian and Beats by Dre), "BO$$" could very well become dated in future years, but for now, it's the sort of ballsy, bossy music pop needs." Christina Lee of Idolator was also complimentary of the song, stating that, "BO$$ proves to be a working girl anthem in the tradition of “Bills, Bills, Bills,” Kelis‘ “Bossy” and TLC‘s “No Scrubs,” though for an age of filming #NaeNae Vines at the White House. X Factor mentor Simon Cowell was onto something – with songs like the savvy “BO$$,” girl groups were bound to come back in style." Music Video The music video for "BO$$" was released on July 8, 2014 on Vevo, but premiered on MTV's website a day earlier upon the song's release to digital retailers . In September 2015, the video was Vevo certified for reaching over 100 million views, becoming their second Vevo Certified video (after "Worth It") and the second girl group to ever have two Vevo certified songs. The group has since crushed that record, with "Miss Movin' On", "Work From Home", "That's My Girl", "Sledgehammer" and "All In My Head (Flex)" all gaining a Vevo certification as well. Background The official music video was streamed online on MTV's website on July 7th, 2014 and it was released on Fifth Harmony's official Vevo channel on July 8th, 2014. It was directed by Fatima Robinson. Scenes in the video include chair choreography, a catwalk-strutting photo shoot and an arm wrestling contest. The music video was directed and choreographed by Fatima Robinson. The video accumulated 1 million views within 28 hours of it being out. Lyrics Chart Performance and Certifications Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Singles Category:Reflection Category:Lyrics